


Your Hand In Mine

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by tumblr user alittledizzy: </p><p>"First time hand jobs. Easing into it nice and slow with lots of descriptions. Particular image I love: one of them being very hesitant/unsure they’re on the same page, the other guiding the first person’s hand to their dick so they feel how hard it is"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



“Chris?”

Chris was already in full-on Kurt gear when he approached Darren in the make up chair.

“Did you just accidentally tweet from my account?”

Darren’s hair stylist had just gotten a phone call, so while she was gone Darren had been catching up on social medias on his phone.

Chris just smiled.

“No,” he said, simply.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Darren asked. “I just checked my twitter and I had a shitload of at-mentions about Downton Abbey. And… And here.”

He opened his twitter account and shoved his phone in Chris’s face.

“'If I'm MIA for the next few days it's because of Downton Abbey. Gotta keep up.'”, Chris read out loud with a smug grin. “Yeah, I figured I wouldn't attempt sounding too much like you.”

“But you said-”, Darren argued, brows furrowing.

“You asked if I  _accidentally_ tweeted from your account,” Chris said, and now his smile was wide, inhibited and proud. “I just tweeted from your account.”

Darren raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t even watch that show!” Darren protested.

“You are now,” Chris said, and he couldn’t keep in the laughter bubbling up and out of him.

“Chris!” Darren exclaimed, getting up from the chair.

Chris skipped away, still laughing. Darren followed. Chris was usually faster than him, but when wearing pants as tight as Kurt’s, he was no match. They ended up in the small bathroom in the make up trailer after Chris unsuccessfully tried to lock himself in to keep Darren from getting to him.

Once they were in the same space again, Darren was too worn out from running around to do anything but breathe heavily and glare. Chris was still fucking smiling.

“I’ll just delete the tweet,” Darren said then.

“The internet never forgets, Dare,” Chris countered, raising one unimpressed eyebrow. “Come on, just watch it. We have like two days off from work.”

Chris had been on Darren’s case about watching that show ever since he started watching it himself, and while Darren trusted Chris’s preference in that medium he hadn’t had time to get into it. And after that, when he had time, it just turned into a thing. Darren would actually not watch it just to be annoying, but he should’ve figured Chris would make it happen. The guy wrote a  _movie_  about black mailing people, for Christ’s sake.

“I’ll watch it with you?” Chris persuaded when Darren didn’t respond.

Darren huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris took a step closer and traced his fingers on one of Darren’s biceps softly. Darren looked at Chris then, and there was heat in that gaze that didn’t feel like resentment.

“All right?” Chris asked, daring a small smile.

“All  _right_ ,” Darren groaned, uncrossing his arms and swatting Chris away.

Chris took a step back, schooling his face into indifference. Darren rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead, gloat,” he sighed as he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Chris started laughing, hard, and put both hands on either of Darren’s shoulders, squeezing as he leaned into his ear behind him.

“You won’t regret this, I swear,” he said.

Feeling Chris’s warm breath on his ear brought a shiver down Darren’s spine, and he shuddered visibly. He could hear Chris’s tongue click as he swallowed. The intake of his breath through his nose. How could someone so annoying make him notice things like that at the same time?

“Yeah, yeah, get off of me,” Darren muttered, but there were no power in the words.

When Chris looked back at him and their eyes met before he left he even managed a close to fond smile, and that was that.

~*~

At the end of the day the two of them ended up on Chris’s couch with his Downton Abbey DVDs, a good mood, and a beer each. The cast had had a pizza party at the end of the work day to celebrate finishing up, and it had brought on a feeling of togetherness that had been absent from set for a while. With early mornings, long hours, and inconsistent schedules the stress had creeped up on them and become a constant. The relief brought on by unhealthy food and the inclusion of all cast and crew members took them by surprise, but made the set buzz with positivity.

When Darren and Chris got to Chris’s house they immediately changed into sweats and oversized t-shirts. They had no plans for the rest of the night other than to mindlessly consume the world-building of Downton Abbey and one or two beers.

“Okay,” Darren said after the first episode, smiling widely. “I fucking loved it.”

Chris raised his bottle and clinked it against Darren’s.

“See?” he said, staring at Darren challengingly. “See?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Darren grinned, rolling his eyes. “You were right. I know you were right.”

“Now don’t you dare question me again,” Chris said. “You know what happens.”

“Yeah, you cross the line and tweet from my account,” Darren said, but Chris only laughed. “Before I know it you’ll use that liberation to make me your personal slave.”

“Don’t be ridiculous now,” Chris scolded. “In this day an age we use the word _assistant_ , haven’t you heard?”

Darren laughed openly at that and grabbed one of the couch pillows to smack Chris in the chest softly. Chris raised his eyebrows and grabbed it from Darren to do the same thing to him. They ended up on top of each other, wrestling and laughing and sneaking in tickles when they could. The whole thing made them so exhausted from laughing and fighting that they ended up calling truce from either side of the couch, holding up one pillow each to protect themselves.

After three or four more episodes of Downton Abbey they fell asleep on the couch. Darren woke up after half an hour when the menu music started playing, and nudged his foot against Chris’s to wake him up.

“Bed?” he asked once Chris’s eyes opened sleepily (adorably).

Chris nodded, eyes drooping shut again, and as Darren stood up he had to drag Chris with him to fully wake him up.

Once they made their way to bed they were too exhausted to think of Darren sleeping in the guest room or of taking out a mattress. They just slumped on top of Chris’s queen sized bed and pulled the covers on top of themselves, each of them secretly enjoying the company of the other. For Chris, bed-sharing was way off his usual routine, and he usually had a hard time with it when it did happen. He focused too much on the other person’s presence to be able to slip into himself and fall asleep, and it threw him off. But here, in the dark with Darren, he felt none of that. His presence was very real, and he noticed it, but he thrived on it rather than the opposite.

After both of them had dozed off on the couch, they weren’t as ready for sleep as they originally thought once they actually got to bed. After light conversation ending with “good night”, they lied there on opposite sides of the bed, breathing, awake.

When it came to people and sharing space, Darren was not especially picky. He was open with his need for others, and he was far from ashamed of it. When he had a connection with someone, he noticed it instantly and thrived on it. Of course, he had different connections to different people. For instance, his connection with his friend Joey had to do with comedic timing and bouncing ideas off of each other. It was similar with Chord, and Harry. Him and Julia had something deeper, that enabled them to have serious conversations and to know things about each other that could make things complicated, but didn’t. He valued all of these connections, he thought about them, and he made sure his friends knew he appreciated them.

When it came to Chris, it wasn’t as simple.

Darren had noticed their connection right away. The surface of it had been there all along, before they even met. Chris had known of Darren’s previous musicals and Darren had known of Chris’s character from Glee. They shared interests and had a similar sense of humor. When they met, all of those things had made themselves clear and made it easy for them to get to know one another. They were comfortable from the start, and their mutual admiration and interests could have been enough.

But there was more.

Darren had already noticed it. Chris looked at him in a way no one else did, even when he wasn’t in character. Their eyes met across the room, and they knew they were both thinking the same thing. Even when others were around Darren and Chris were a pair – it was the two of them first and everyone else second. When they acted opposite one another it was as though they could read each other’s thoughts – it was exhilarating, thrilling, and even the simplest scenes got so much more depth because of it. When Darren thought about the time that had past with them knowing one another it never felt enough. So much of his life had to do with Chris now that he had a hard time remembering what it used to be before.

And then there was the attraction. Pure and simple, physical attraction that made the simplest gazes fill with heat. The faintest of touches burned. It made palms sweat and hearts beat faster. It was the kind of attraction that Darren had enough experience with to know was mutual. He could feel it. It was always more obvious with guys than with girls, knowing that they were attracted to him. The thing with Chris was that Darren didn’t know whether or not  _he_  noticed their connection the way Darren did. He wasn’t sure whether or not Chris wanted anything out of their mutual attraction. And that was what always made him take a step back from his otherwise instinctive way of acting on his emotions.

But as they were lying next to each other in Chris’s bed, close enough for their arms to brush, Darren couldn’t ignore the tension this time. It was too loud and too tangible. Maybe sharing a bed hadn’t been a good idea after all – but it felt too late to change it now. If Darren left it would leave the wrong impression. Darren  _wanted_ all of this. He loved who Chris was, he loved the way he felt around him, he loved their mutual attraction. But with all of that he came the knowledge that Chris was more guarded, and might not enjoy it at all the way Darren did. This, though… This was a test. This was a ‘will they or won’t they’ kind of situation. Darren was never one to back down from those.

So he shifted in the bed, closer to Chris. Chris didn’t tense up or anything. He simply turned his head and looked at Darren. Darren could make out the open confusion of his gaze even in the dark, and it spurred him on. He tangled one of his legs between Chris’s and leveled the weight of his chest onto Chris’s shoulder. His free hand splayed out on the other side of Chris and trapped him in Darren’s hold. Darren looked down at Chris, and Chris looked back up. The silence was deafeningly loud, hearts thundered and palms sweated. Chris’s eyes said neither yes or no, and Darren’s mind shouted ‘go for it’. So he did. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to Chris’s. Even though they were dry and didn’t exactly reciprocate, the kiss was good. It broke some of the tension. It made Darren melt into Chris comfortably. Then he pulled back.

Chris was silent.

“I just- had to see what it was like,” Darren said, and the way he said it sounded more like an apology than anything else. “With- with just us.”

Darren’s voice was low and private. Chris hadn’t heard it that way many times before, but each time it had felt as though he got to visit something deeper in Darren. Chris didn’t know what to say, but he felt like he was on fire. The way shadows cast over Darren’s features in the dark, the low tone of his voice, and the private press of his lips awoke something in him that he hadn’t known was there all along. He barely noticed himself doing it, but he tilted his chin up and looked at Darren’s lips which made Darren press back down, more assured this time, and they kissed again.

One of Chris’s hands dared snake up between their bodies and grasped the back of Darren’s neck. The touch did things to the kiss. Darren opened his mouth and sucked Chris’s bottom lip into it. His tongue played along it and Chris exhaled through his nose, hungrily splaying his shaking hand through the softness of Darren’s hair. He played with the hairline on the nape of his neck, touched it so soft and smooth, Darren had to pull back and take a couple of stuttering breaths and collect himself. Both of their eyes were still closed when he leaned back down. Chris mouth was open. Darren’s lips molded easily on top of it. His tongue found Chris’s. The kiss was wet, passionate, and even though the motions were slow and careful they felt vibrant and much to both parts of it.

And then, like when they were acting opposite each other, they moved as though they were only one being and sat up on the bed. Nothing needed to be said, they just did it. Chris’s hand stayed at the nape of Darren’s neck, comfortable and caressing the skin there. The hand Darren had used to steady himself ended up on Chris’s waist.

Neither of them had ever been so turned on with another person there before.

Darren was, again, the first one to notice that. His erection tented the sweatpants he wore, prominent and insistent. He could feel a dribble of pre cum wet his boxers and run down his length when Chris changed angles and tugged softly at the back of his neck. But again, Darren wasn’t a hundred percent sure Chris was on the same page – or ready.

As if one cue, Chris pulled back and looked at Darren. His gaze was a darkened smolder, and Darren could feel it beneath his skin.

“Do you wanna -?” Chris asked, and it was the first time he’d spoken since they first kissed.

His voice was raspy and low, the words quiet enough to verge on a whisper even though they were the only ones there. Darren swallowed, unsure.

“Wanna what?” he asked, and his heart beat even harder in his chest.

Darren was a confident guy, he was open with who he was and he wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality. He didn’t feel weird acting on it. But now, now when he was with Chris and everything felt like so much more than just arousal and sex, he was antsy in a way he wasn’t used to.

Chris blinked, bit his lower lip, and then his hand disappeared off of Darren’s neck. Darren panicked for a second, when Chris’s hand covered the one Darren had on his waist. Because what if he’d push him off and tell him that this wasn’t a good idea? What if he didn’t feel as comfortable as Darren interpreted him to be? What if all of this was an embarrassing misunderstanding?

Chris didn’t push him off. He locked his fingers with Darren’s, pecked the corner of his mouth, and then he smiled hesitantly.

“Do you wanna come?” he asked.

Darren choked on a breath, but collected himself. He blinked. It wasn’t an odd request in this situation – of course it wasn’t. It was just so unexpected. Apparently his eyes said enough, because Chris didn’t hesitate when he moved their hands from off of his hip and down between them, then farther down, to palm Chris’s impressively hard cock through his sweatpants.

“Oh,” Darren couldn’t help but utter. “You’re-”

“Yeah,” Chris whimpered.

Chris put his hand on top of Darren’s and cupped it to make him squeeze and hold the shape of his dick snugly. Chris exhaled shakily, and Darren snapped out of just staring down at their hands and looked up at Chris, whose eyes where on his already. Darren dared a soft smile, then nodded, and Chris smiled back. The tension eased, and they kissed as Chris’s hand moved from Darren’s and felt around between them to end up cupping Darren’s aching erection.

Chris’s hand was large. His fingers were strong. They felt up Darren’s shaft through his clothes with a playfulness that was, despite their current position, pretty adorable. Darren smiled into the kiss and slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Chris’s pants and underwear. The surprising sensation of skin on skin made Chris hum against Darren’s lips, stuttering breaths exhaled onto him, and then Chris’s hand sneaked down Darren’s pants and wrapped around Darren’s cock with assurance.

They sat like that for a little bit, just holding one another’s cocks and kissing breathily, before they realized that their clothes prevented them from moving their hands comfortably. They pulled back, smiling almost embarrassed but both equally curious and horny.

“I’ll just-,” Chris said, pulling back.

“Okay,” Darren said, nodding and pulled back as well.

They only pulled down their pants and underwear enough to go past their butts before they went back to kissing and feeling around each other’s bodies before coming back to their cocks. It was a tremendous difference – Chris’s hand moved up and down Darren’s erection so much easier now, if a little dry. He cupped his balls and squeezed, moving up to thumb at the head of his cock, and Darren was at a loss. He couldn’t even focus on kissing in this state. He just nuzzled into the crook of Chris’s neck and breathed, hips pushing against the hold of his hand, whimpering with need.

Chris teased some pre come out of Darren’s slit and used it as lubrication when he moved up and down Darren’s thick shaft. Darren felt everything. He was suddenly so hot. His feet were burning. His face was sweating onto Chris’s skin.

“There,” Chris said so softly. “That’s good, right? You like this?”

Darren’s mouth opened and he took a refreshing breath.

“Yes,” was all he managed to groan. “But— faster?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, moving his hand just a little bit faster. “I’m not going to – Yeah, I’ll make you come now, hon.”

The pet name did things to Darren. The sweetness of it in a situation that would be described as mostly dirty made Darren’s heart thunder with affection. And Chris stood by his word, he went faster, squeezed harder, and swiped his thumb over the head of Darren’s cock each time he got all the way up there. It didn’t take more than two dozen strokes before Darren was coming, body shaky and moans louder than anything they’d voiced since they got to bed, shooting his load over Chris’s hand and stomach.

Darren barely had time to come down from the orgasm before Chris whined with need, pushing up into Darren’s lax hand that was still loosely wrapped around his aching cock.

“Now do me,” Chris whispered. “Please— do me.”

Darren wrapped his hand tighter around Chris’s dick and jerked him off – fast and imprecise – but absolutely perfect for the state that Chris was in. He was right on the edge, so turned on by how horny and delicious Darren had felt in his hand when he came, that it didn’t take much for Chris to come. The orgasm was deafening and a lot – he came so much onto Darren that he’d be embarrassed if he was in a more conscious state of mind.

Afterwards they made out sloppily. Their sticky hands found each other, and the way they felt against one another was so dirty and perfect that both of them moaned.

Chris was the one to pull back and break the kiss. Darren chased his lips at first, but stopped and opened his eyes. Chris was smiling fondly.

“Sleep?” Chris asked. Darren could tell from his voice that he was tired.

“Yeah,” Darren said. “Yeah, I’ll just… Wash off first.”

Chris chuckled, looking down, embarrassed.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he murmured. “That was kind of a lot.”

Darren chuckled with him, and used his clean hand to tilt Chris’s chin back up to kiss him softly.

“I loved it,” Darren said groggily. “I didn’t want it to end.”

Even in the dark, he could make out the how red Chris’s cheeks got at that. Darren was always a little too intense with his pillow talk, but he couldn’t help it. Chris was so hot. What they’d just done had been so perfect. He wanted to speak Chris into blushing even more with how adorable he looked as he gazed up at Darren through his eyelashes with a sheepish grin on his face.

“There’s going to be more times,” Chris said, assured. “Don’t you worry about it.”

“What makes you so sure?” Darren teased playfully.

“I could always tweet my way into it somehow,” Chris said behind a chuckle, and before Darren could react he was kissing him again.

Darren laughed into the kiss, and felt his heart expand with fondness inside his chest.

They ended up washing off and undressing fully before they got back under the covers. This time the tension was gone, and Chris felt comfortable with Darren backing into his chest and they both fell asleep in a loose, affectionate embrace.

~*~

End.


End file.
